


Shower Songs & Home

by takeitoffhemmo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fluff and Smut, M/M, they're very much in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo/pseuds/takeitoffhemmo
Summary: Yuuri missed Victor and his singing in the shower reminds him of home.-- Written for Okaeri Zine, Love Hotel ed-- Features art byIzzyisozaki





	Shower Songs & Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! I'm so excited to share my Okaeri piece! It's my first smut in awhile, aha, but I like it.
> 
> I collabed with [Izzyisozaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyisozaki/pseuds/izzyisozaki) and she did some amazing art that you'll see in the fic! She also beta'd for me!
> 
> Enjoy!

When Yuuri arrives home from work he can hear the shower running from the bedroom. He sighs as he sinks onto the bed, dropping his bag at his feet. It was a long day and he wishes Victor were out here instead of in there, but he knows Victor likes to use showers to decompress. Yuuri takes his shoes off, slides them under the bed, and then swings his legs up to lie back. The humming begins when he starts scrolling through emails and messages he didn't get to earlier today. At first Yuuri doesn't pay much attention, he's used to Victor's humming, but after a moment he recognizes the tune. He's humming “One Way Ticket.” Yuuri smiles to himself and remembers the first time Victor stayed over.

They were at a local movie theater when it began pouring rain. They had walked because earlier the weather was great, and apparently neither of them had thought to look at the weather after. Yuuri's apartment was closer, so they chose to sprint the two blocks, water splashing around them as they laughed. When they reached the apartment, out of breath, the first thing Victor suggested was a hot shower. Yuuri blushed and told Victor he could go first. Victor shrugged and disappeared into the bathroom. When Yuuri was changing into warm, dry clothes was when he heard the humming. It was a song from the movie earlier and Yuuri felt his heart twinge a little. _I think I love him_ , he thought. Yuuri couldn’t tell Victor for a while after that, but he still remembers the moment vividly. He’s never actually told Victor that he enjoys hearing his shower concerts. He isn’t even sure Victor knows Yuuri can hear him. He loves it all the same and hopes Victor never stops. 

After a few minutes, Victor emerges from the shower, a towel around his waist and another on his head. Yuuri looks over with a smile and admires him. The bathroom light creates a warm outline around Victor’s body enhancing his already ethereal appearance. Yuuri missed him.  
Victor tilts his head. “Penny for your thoughts?” he asks.

Yuuri sighs. “I really love you.” 

Victor grins widely. “I really love you too.” 

“Why are you so far away? I missed you. Today sucked,” Yuuri whines. 

Shaking his head, Victor walks over to Yuuri. He reaches out and caresses the left side of Yuuri’s head. Leaning into the touch, Yuuri sighs. “Missed me?” Victor whispers. 

“Mmm. Kiss me?” 

Victor leans down more and Yuuri leans forward just a bit until their lips meet. It’s soft and slow and everything Yuuri was craving. He can’t help but smile as Victor leans back. He’s still too far away though. Yuuri tugs him closer again. 

“Ah, you really did miss me.” Victor laughs. 

“Shh. Just kiss me,” Yuuri says. 

Victor leans down again and kisses Yuuri. It’s soft, but Yuuri wants more. He missed Victor, so he shifts back on the bed, pulling Victor with him. Victor tries to keep his towel on, but Yuuri waves him off. “Let it fall,” he whispers. The towel tumbles to the ground with a light thump. Victor moves to kiss Yuuri’s neck, his wet hair brushes against Yuuri’s cheek causing him to shiver. When Victor reaches Yuuri’s collarbone he pulls back even as Yuuri whines, trying to pull him closer again. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Victor says. 

Throwing his arms up, Yuuri huffs and sends Victor a pout. “Then take them off.” 

Gently, Victor pushes Yuuri’s shirt up and over his head. He kisses Yuuri’s forehead and Yuuri rolls his eyes. Victor knows he’s happy though. His hands wander lower and unbuttons Yuuri’s jeans. Yuuri pushes his hips up to help Victor remove them. Victor kisses Yuuri again before leaning back to properly take the piece of clothing off. They get stuck at almost every point, and when Victor thinks he finally has it off, they end up hanging from Yuuri’s feet. He swings his foot in an attempt to shake them off finally, but the jeans fly up and hit the side of Victor’s face instead. They both pause before erupting in laughter. 

“Yuuri, you wound me!” 

Yuuri’s laughing too hard to reply. He waves his arms instead, gesturing for Victor to come back. Reluctantly, Victor gets back on the bed. Yuuri reaches out and brings him close again. He takes a deep breath, then says, “I’m sorry.” It comes out somewhat breathy even though he tried to stop laughing. 

Victor tilts his head with a sigh. “Kiss it better?” 

Yuuri gently lowers Victor’s head and kisses his forehead. “Better?” he asks. 

Victor’s eyes soften and he smiles. Yuuri can’t believe he gets to have Victor like this. He loves these moments though. He doesn’t want the warm feeling surrounding him every time he’s with Victor to ever go away. He’s happy that he gets to have Victor forever. “I love you,” he whispers, and he doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of saying it. 

“I love you too, zolotse,” Victor says. He kisses Yuuri’s forehead, then leans back. Yuuri instantly misses the warmth. He whines in protest and tries to bring Victor back. Chuckling, Victor leans to the side to grab the lube and a condom. “Now that your offending pants are gone, let’s continue, hm?” 

The bottle clicks open and Yuuri shivers. “Please.”

Victor pushes Yuuri’s legs up and settles between his knees. Yuuri watches as he drizzles some lube on his fingers and then looks up at Yuuri. Smiling, Yuuri nods at him to continue. He watches as Victor slowly lowers a finger and then he feels the cool lube against his ass. Teasingly, Victor circles his hole and then inserts his index finger. He waits a moment and then begins moving it. Yuuri squirms and pushes back. “Victor,” he whines. 

“Shh, can’t I take my time?” Victor asks. 

Yuuri shakes his head. “No, I _missed_ you.” 

Victor hums and then continues taking his time. He pretends he can’t see Yuuri’s glare and adds another finger. After a few more minutes, he begins scissoring his fingers causing Yuuri to groan. Victor slides his other hand up Yuuri’s torso and flicks his right nipple. Tossing his head back while slightly arching his back, Yuuri moans again. Victor alternates between rubbing circles around his nipple and pinching it while continuing to finger Yuuri. Suddenly, Yuuri grabs Victor’s arm and looks over at him. Victor pauses and gazes back. 

“Victor, _please_ ,” he begs. 

“Please what?” 

“Please fuck me.” 

Yuuri’s grasp loosens and Victor carefully removes his hands from him. Yuuri’s eyes follow his every move as he grabs the condom packet and opens it. He rolls the condom on, squeezes some lube on his hand and slides it over his cock. After he feels ready, he returns his focus to Yuuri. He leans over and kisses Yuuri briefly before barely pulling back, their breaths still mingling. “Ready?” he whispers. Yuuri’s hand finds one of his again, and then he nods.

Victor kisses Yuuri’s forehead, and then leans back before steadily pushing in. He waits for Yuuri’s nods before he continues moving and once he’s fully in they both groan. 

“Is this what you missed, Yuuri?” Victor asks after a second. 

“Mm, yeah. Missed you. Missed being surrounded by you,” he says. After a pause, he adds, “Please move.” 

How could Victor refuse when his beautiful Yuuri asks so nicely? He begins moving again, creating a steady pace. Their quiet pants and groans fill the room. Yuuri grows impatient again and grinds back when Victor thrusts in. “Faster, please.” 

Victor repositions to get a better angle to move faster. Yuuri lets out a whine when Victor first thrusts back in and his grip on Victor’s hand tightens. His eyes fall shut and he arches into Victor’s touch. Victor continues thrusting, and leans down to kiss Yuuri. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs and Yuuri hums in reply. He’s already gone. 

“...pretty too,” he manages after a moment and Victor holds back a laugh. Instead, he kisses their joined hands before letting go. Yuuri whines in protest at first, his eyes opening to watch Victor again. In response, Victor gets a better grip on the mattress with one arm and the other moves to take Yuuri’s cock in his hand. He slides his hand up and down to match his pace, and Yuuri keens, twisting up, head thrown back, toes curling. His hands grasp at the mattress and Victor knows he’s close. So close. Tittering right on the edge. All it takes is...the twist of his wrist on Yuuri’s cock, and then he’s coming. His body shakes and he grinds back a final time, causing Victor to come too. Victor collapses on top of Yuuri, their chests heaving, quick at first and then slower. 

Once their breathing has calmed down, Victor pushes up and carefully slides out of Yuuri. He tosses the condom in the trash and then grabs a washcloth from the bathroom. Gently, he wipes off Yuuri’s stomach and chest before lying beside him again. Yuuri instantly moves closer and rests his head on Victor’s chest. His fingers dance across Victor’s torso, probably the choreography he’s been working on. Victor draws circles on his back and wonders if they’ll fall asleep. 

After a few minutes of silence, Victor finally speaks up, “I have to shower again now.” He can feel his sweat drying and his skin becoming sticky. 

“Mm. Did you know I can hear you sing when you shower? I’ve always found it endearing,” Yuuri says. 

Victor’s hand pauses. “You do?” 

Yuuri shifts and looks up at him. “I do. It makes me feel at home. The first time I heard it — remember? after that one movie date? — that’s when I fell in love.” 

Victor doesn’t know how to respond at first. His singing makes Yuuri feel at home? He fell in love hearing Victor sing in the shower? Warmth surrounds him and he doesn’t think he’s felt this happy since Yuuri proposed. Yuuri always knows how to surprise him. He kisses the top of Yuuri’s head and says, “I feel at home around you too. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” Yuuri sighs, feeling his heart fill with contentment. He could lie here forever. Probably. “We should shower,” he finally says. 

“Together?” Victor asks. 

“Yes. I want to be front row for your concert,” Yuuri says, his smile reaching his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and if you purchased a copy of the zine, thank you for supporting us! 
> 
> I also wrote for [the Uchi edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684835), and you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/takeitoffhemmo) !


End file.
